lunariafandomcom-20200213-history
Might
Your might is the value that represents your overall power, accumulated from a number of sources. Your might decides whether you win or lose in the Parlay of Might or how long you can survive in Battle of Might. The higher your level is the higher the maximum attainable value will be, though it is possible for you to max the might for your level if you strategically enhance your might. Wardrobe Most clothes increase your might by 600+ or 1k. It does also increase your four basic attributes a little (Strength, Agility, Stamina and Wisdom). Costumes can be exchanged, synthesised or bought with gold. You can get Costume Piece and Accessory Synthesis Scroll (rare drop) from the Costume Corner Instance. You can also get a few scrolls from the daily login rewards when you first make your account. To exchange for a clothes, go to the Exchange panel and then "Costume Exchange". You can exchange 128 of Costume Piece ''for a costume or 88 for an accessory. These are valid for 7 days and after that, they are deactivated. You can usually re-buy them with gold at a discounted price later. To synthesise clothes, you must collect the set materials, which is usually 128 or 188 Costume Pieces, 1 Accessory Synthesis Scroll, and 2 or 5 million silver. You can also buy clothes, in the "Appearance" section of the shop. While most things seem to be priced at about 198 gold, these are only valid for 7 days. You can choose to buy the 7 day, 30 day or permanent costume. The permanent costume is usually about 998 gold. Usually clothes are only bought with gold when they're discounted or when it is a special sale (limited edition). The higher the price of the clothes, the higher the might it gives. You can wear up to seven types of accessories (Hair, Eye, Top, Bottom, Shoes, Hat, Mouth) and 1 costume. Might increases a little when you wear them. Forge Includes ''Enhancement (Main Article), Refinement (Main Article) , Purification, Succession and Heroic Synthesis. You can enhance your equipment up to your level to boost its respective attribute, therefore increasing your might. Refinement can only be performed on equipment that are enhanced to at least level 30. Rate of success significantly decreases as level of refinement increases. Purification also produces quite a lot of might. You can unlock two purification slots with gold and the other two will unlock as refinement reaches level 4, 7 and 10. Purification costs 3 Purification Stone and 30k silver. As the attributes refresh each time you purify, you can lock them up with a Purification Lock. There are some events where you have a higher chance of getting a legendary attribute during purification. You can synthesise your equipment every ten levels to one that has a higher maximum might. This usually decreases the level of enhancement by five, unless you have a Protection Rune. This should increase your might, even if the level of enhancement decreases by five. Heroic synthesis can be used to synthesise your equipment into a better quality equipment, the first being a level 50 epic equipment to level 50 heroic equipment. This means a higher maximum might. The level does not increase. The equipment gained through heroic synthesis tend to give extra attributes, which also increase might. Succession does not really increase your might, but it is useful for some other things. Mount See Mount (Main Article) Mount is one of the easiest ways to gain might, but you need a lot of luck. There are several ways of increasing your mount's might: Feeding, Upgrading, Enhancing (Evolve) and Mount Jigsaws. You can feed your mount various items so that it can gain exp and level. You can also upgrade your mount, first by purifying until the four aptitudes (strength, spirit, savvy, tough) with Mount Aptitude Pill are maxed and then trying to upgrade it with Mount Upgrade Pill. Using Mount Enhancement Stones, you can enhance the mount for stars and then later evolve it with Mount Evolve Pill. Finally, collecting jigsaw pieces also increases might. Training You can also train with silver and gold to increase your four basic attributes (strength, agility, stamina and wisdom), thus increasing your might. There are four types of training and it significantly gets harder as your attributes increase. Pets See Pets (Main Article) Pets can give quite a lot of might and they can also level. They gain exp while you gain exp and thus gain a little might each time they level, if they are equipped. The might of the pet can be increased in a number of ways: Growth, Potential, Savvy and Evolve. The higher the quality of the pet, the higher the might it produces from the beginning. Epic pets, which most people have, tend to start around 200 aptitude (drops or free ones) or 300 aptitude (998 gold from the shop), while the few legendary pets tend to have 500 aptitude. The higher the aptitude, the greater the might, and it may be increased with Aptitude Pill. You can also increase the growth of the pet once per day for free. Each growth level increases your pet and your might and at levels 20, 40 and 60, you can gain extra attributes. When the pet reaches 20 growth, the pet is known to be at Beast Level. At 40, it is known as Spirit Level and at 60 it is at Holy Level. The potential of the pet can be increased for free, about 3 times per day. Each potential level also gives you and your pet might. At level 10 (and every 10 levels after that), you can gain extra attributes. You can also evolve your pet with Pet Evolution Pill and the set amount of silver. The number of stars decreases if evolution fails, but you retain the might gained from your maximum star. At levels 5 and 10, the appearance of your pet can also change. Savvy Enhancement and Makeover significantly increase the might of your pet, but do not have any affect on its owner. Pet Book You can gain most cards for the pet book from the Pet Paradise instance. In the normal type, you can gain the low level cards (mostly level 1) and a few card pieces. They can only be done once. After that, you can get higher level card pieces (though mostly still low) from the heroic type. You can synthesise them in alchemy, sometimes requiring one or more of Evil Spirit Capsule. Cards from the "Unique" section of the pet book (pets that only have one card for them) are usually only available during special sales (limited edition) or when an egg of that kind of pet is hatched. Some of these rare pets can only be gained, when you're lucky, from Goddess Blessing, or special events. There are also some odd cards, such as the Ninja Dog card which requires you to synthesise 100 Ninja Dog (Legendary) Shards. When each card is activated, might increases. When all of the cards of a type of pet are collected, you can gain bonus attributes too. Seal Sealing can increase your might. Wings See Wings (Main Article) Gems Astrology Guild Patron Stones Sprites Category:Game Basics